


Took A Bad Turn

by StarkRogers135



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Afghanistan, Angst, Hospital, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Plane Crash, Stark Industries, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The next thing he knew it, the ground was coming closer and closer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took A Bad Turn

Tony was on his way home from Afghanistan to see Steve again after six months when the jet suddenly shook violently. Tony panicked a little and heard gun shots. Then, everything went down from there. Literally. One of the engines were blown out and the jet started to lose control. The next thing he knew it, the ground was coming closer and closer.

~~

Steve had been putting Peter, his and Tony's one-year old son, down for his nap when he heard something on the TV. It was one thing he never wanted to hear. Tony's private jet had crashed in Afghanistan when he was almost out of it. The TV reporters were saying that there were no survivors and that experts were going to investigate immediately. Steve was beyond freaking out at this point as he sat on the couch, shaking.

~~  
Tony felt thickly dizzy and lightheaded and he was in so much damn pain! Tony tried, but failed, to get his seatbelt off but it wouldn't even budge a little bit. It was stuck and Tony was screwed. Tony wanted to cry, but didn't let himself. His sides were screaming in pain and so was his arm and leg. He could feel warm blood slowly roll out of the corner of his mouth and his chest, around the reactor, was hurting tremendously.

"R-Rhodey...?" Tony called out weakly, trying not to let his voice sound scared even though he was deathly scared.

~~  
"Papa..?" came Peter's quiet voice, making Steve turn. "Where's Daddy?"

"Uhh...Daddy is..." Shit. Think, Steve, think. Think of an excuse. "Daddy's flight was late and I'm not sure when he'll be home. Go back to sleep."

Peter frowned at his father's feared attempt of a lie. "Where's Daddy?" he repeated.

Steve's brows furrowed and turned away before his son could see the tears in his eyes. "He crashed in Afghanistan, Pete." Steve buried his face into his hands.

Peter scurried over to Steve and crawled into his lap. "It'll be okay, Papa," the boy said hopefully. "Daddy is Iron Man. He always okay!"

Steve looked down at him with a weak smile. "Let's hope that little theory of yours is right, Peter." he whispered.

~~  
Tony whined in terrible pain, clutching at his chest as if felt like something was stepping on his chest, chestnut eyes dilated slightly in pain, though he kept his eyes closed. He opened his eyes when he felt something stir next to him and saw Rhodey, eyes pleading.

"Just relax, Ton," Rhodey coaxed. "I'm gonna get you out of here one way or another..."

Tony rolled his head to the side and cleared his throat. "Where's Steve and Peter..?" he asked weakly, wincing in slight pain.

"They're still at home," the other confirmed. "Don't worry about them. You need to worry about yourself right now, alright?" Tony looked like he was dazing out and Rhodey gently shook him. "I need you to stay awake and stay with me, Tony. Can you do that? Steve would want you to."

Tony opened his eyes again and looked down. "No promises..." the pallor brunette rasped.

"Try," James repeated the one word. "I just need you to try your hardest. Please." He hit the ball of his hand into the seatbelt base, only to get a thick and sharp sound of pain out of Tony. "Relax, Ton. You're alright."

Tony bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. "I just really...really hurt right now..." he whimpered.

"I know, I know," the crouching man said. "Just hold on until help gets here..." As if on cue, they heard the sound of S.H.I.E.L.D. medical helicopters land and the sound of footsteps follow. "See? Told you you'd be fine." James nodded and looked over his shoulder. He looked back to Tony and saw his eyes dilated a little again before they shut. "Tony...c'mon, Ton. Stay with me." he said with panic, shaking him slightly, gently.

~~~~~~~~~~  
About a painful hour later, Tony was free from his seat but the said man was unconscious due to the pain he couldn't hold back anymore. Tony and James were, then, shipped to S.H.I.E.L.D. medical, Tony placed in a quiet, dim room and gave him an oxygen mask and hooker up some wires and tubes to him.

Steve and Peter were on their way down to see Tony when Steve heard his husband and Rhodey had returned. The father and son had to wait outside in the waiting room until Tony had woke up. That didn't happen for quiet a while. Tony didn't stir awake, though he was badly groggy, until around six thirty-five at night. Tony grunted and tried to sit up, only to gasp in pain.

"Hey, hey," a very familiar voice sounded, "you're alright. Relax, sweetie."

Steve.

Tony wanted, and tried, to open his eyes but they were heavy. Tony whined slightly with pain, only relaxing slightly when he felt a large, warm hand run through his hair. "Steve..." Tony whispered, though it was hardly audible.

"I'm here," the said man whispered gently, soothingly. "'m not going anywhere anytime soon..."

Tony finally managed to get his eyes open, though his sight was blurry and dark, eyes still dilated a little, but the dilation was slowly decreasing. "He 'sleep...?" Tony asked weakly when he saw Peter in Steve's arms, head on the Captain's shoulder and eyes closed.

"Mhmm..." the blonde man nodded. "Like you should be, but-"

"-I'm a stubborn guy who doesn't want to sleep right now." Tony smiled as he finished Steve's sentence.

"Exactly." the taller man laughed softly, quietly.

"Sorry..." Tony whispered, voice hoarse, as he narrowed his eyes.

Steve frowned at that. "Why are you sorry, Ton?" he asked and cupped the other's face, carefully lifting his fragile face up.

"For making you so worried..." Tony answered weakly, closing his eyes in guilt.

"Uh-uh," Steve shook his head. "No apologies, Tony. You didn't know that all of this would happen, now did you?" the soldier asked.

"Well...no," Tony mumbled quietly. "I guess not."

"Then don't apologize for something you had no idea about, sweetie." Steve coaxed.

Tony let out a quiet sigh. "I know," he muttered. "I guess I just..." Tony shrugged slightly, pausing.

"What?" Steve wondered, stroking Tony's cheek softly with his thumb.

"I guess it just took a bad turn."

E.N.D.


End file.
